nrmfandomcom-20200216-history
Xumerism
Xumerism is a religion that worships the god Xumer and a few other gods, too. Deities Here is a list of the gods of Xumerism: Xumer: Xumer is the god of gods, known as the Fore-Seer. He has no eyes, but he senses all in the darkness. He was the first god, and created all the others. Za: '''Za is the god of balance; he keep order between good and evil. '''Eschin: '''Eschin is the god of daylight. '''Escho: Escho is the god of moonlight and starlight. Zak and Schak: Zak and Schak are twin brothers, the gods of plants and animals. Xue: Xue is the goddess of power, and Xumer's wife. Tristerra: '''Tristerra is the goddes of weather. '''Tro and Trette: '''Tro and Trette are twin brother ans sister, gods of safety. '''Zum: '''Zum is the god of wisdom, life, appearance, and much, much more. He is often called, "Zum, god of everything else." The Beginning '''Recorded here is the Xumerist story of how the earth began: First, there was only Xumer, the Fore-Watcher. For Xumer had no eyes, but he sensed all in the darkness. Then, Xumer created minor deities, lesser gods to serve him. First was Za, the god of balance, to keep order. Then was Eschin, goddess of daylight, to protect the sun by day. Then there was Escho, god of moonlight and starlight, to keep all his followers safe at night. Then there were Zak and Schak, Twin gods of plants and and animals. Furthermore, there was Xue, goddess of power, and wife to Xumer. Then there was Tristerra, goddess of weather. Then Tro and Trette, brother and sister gods of safety. Lastly there was Zum, god of wisdom, life, appearance, and more. Many of the gods called him "Zum, god of all else", for he had many responsibilities. The gods obeyed Xumer as their leader. To the right of his throne sat Za, and to his left, Zum. The gods came to Xumer and pleaded, "O almighty Xumer, Fore-Watcher and All-Seer, let us create a world, so as to utilize our gifts." And Xumer replied, "Very well," and the gods set to work. And there was earth, and the gods saw their work and remarked, "O almighty Xumer, Fore-Watcher and All-Seer, look upon our earth, and see that it is good." And Xumer saw it, in his mind's eye. He felt the presence of the earth, and the stone. And he felt the day and the night, and the water and the winds. But he said, "Not all is as it should be." So the gods worked another day. And there was grass, and trees, and plants and shrubs, and the gods saw their work and remarked, "O almighty Xumer, Fore-Watcher and All-Seer, look upon our earth, and see that it is good." And Xumer saw it, in his mind's eye. He felt the energy of plants, and the fruits they bore. And he touched the life of plants, delicately but mightily. But he said, "Not all is as it should be." So the gods worked another day. And there were birds and beasts, and fish, and the animals who stalk the earth. And the gods saw their work and remarked, "O almighty Xumer, Fore-Watcher and All-Seer, look upon our earth, and see that it is good." And Xumer saw it, in his mind's eye. He felt the lions, the bears, the birds, the bees, and the fish of the seas. But he said, "Not all is as it should be." But he told the gods, "Do not further attempt to improve this earth. I shall complete it." And Xumer created a man. He named the man Az, and he walked in the fields with him, and talked to him, and ate with him. But when he left, Az was alone. And then Xumer returned to Az, and Az inquired, "Where hast thou been? I was lonely waiting in the fields for ye." But Xumer said, "You are not prepared for that knowledge." And Az asked once again, "Where hast thou been?" and he was met with the same reply. And Az was enraged, and he sipped the holy waters of wisdom. And Az saw what Xumer was. And Xumer returned, and Az hid. He said to Xumer, "O mighty lord Xumer, please leave me, for I did not know that thou art a god." But Xumer said, "And how didst thou come about this knowledge, Az?" And Az said, "I drank from the forbidden river, the holy waters of wisdom." And Xumer said to him, "Now you cannot live, for you have commited a great sin, and you may harm other with that knowledge." But Az knew he was going to say this, for he had drunk of the forbidden river. So he replied, but I know thy secrets, and I shall hide from thee, and thou shalt never find me. And Az hid, and hid well, and stalked the earth. For he knew the secrets of the gods, so he had become immortal. He would fight the gods, he was jealous. And he was no longer Az, but Xarn, Demon-God. And he was alone, so he created twenty followers to help him in the path of destruction. And Xumer saw Xarn in his mind's eye, but did not go looking. And Xumer created life and humanity, and he destroyed the Forbidden River. And he went to the other gods, and he said, "All is as it should be." Holy Grounds *'The Holy Waters of Wisdom/The Forbidden River'': '''This sacred place is hidden away by Xumer, for if anyone were to drink it, they would live forever with the secrets of the gods, just as Xarn did, and still does. *'The Sacred Soil: '''It is said that the first place ever created by the gods is called the Sacred Soil. It is said that the dirt sparkles like diamonds, and that anyone who touches it will live a long, happy life, protected by Zak and Schak. Offerings Xumerism asks that everyone go to a temple and make an offering to Xumer, Xue, Za, and Zum. You must make an offering of something edible and large. It must be a meat. Xumer prefers cows, while Za and Zum both like Pigs, and Xue eats Sheep and Chickens. This is not required, but if you do so, then Xumer will look upon you with favor. Death & Afterlife When Xumerists die, they are to be buried, and a tree is to be planted over them. The tree will grow from nutrients in your plants. The family will be looked upon with favor by Xumer if it is a fruit tree, and they eat the fruit of the deceased, so as to always remeber them. As for afterlife, there are three ways you can end up: #If you have been an excellent person in life, and respected Xumer and the other gods, you go to the heavens. You may ask Xumer or Zum for rebirth, and if they say yes, you may live again. If you live three times to go to the heavens, you will be rewarded with becoming a Demi-god, who can is immortal and can choose wether to be on earth or in the heavens whenever they want. Demi-gods get to live with all the gods, and coverse with them freely. #If you have been a good/okay person, your soul will be allowed to roam the earth until it finds a plant or animal to live as. You can then live your life as anything but a human. #If you have been wicked, you will go to the condemned netherworld, where you may not move, talk, change direction, walk, or do anything but sit in the heat and think how bored you are. Category:Polytheistic religion